herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wavern
Wavern'' is the female protagonist who appears in the series Bakugan Battle Brawlers and an posthumous protagonist from ''Bakugan New Vestroia and Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. She is Drago's girlfriend and Naga's good twin sister, unlike Naga who was a bad guy, Wavern is kind and lovable and falls in love with Drago, before she died, she gives the Infinity Core to Drago to become a part of Drago, she appeared in the season 2 and season 4 as a ghost to encourage Drago. Drago continues to love her. Unlike Naga who was an villain and has the Silent Core, Wavern has the Infinity Core to cure Joe Brown from sickness and grows the birds up, she is known to be kind and gentle and she falls in love with Drago. She is an outcast. She is voiced by Deann Degruijter and currently by Katie Griffin for the rest of the season 2 and 4. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga, who held the Silent Core. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute, but has pop-up effects that are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." She and Drago also share a great connection with the Perfect Core, since they were both together in the last episode in the first season. She appears in the season 2 when she saves Drago from death. She also appears in the season 4 as a ghost which she helps her boyfriend Drago and his partner Dan Kuso to get the clues about Code Eve and get rid of their nightmarish visions by creating the Gate and Key to control Zenthon. Trivia She and Tricloid are the only female Bakugan characters who are related to the antagonists. She is similiar to Hannah Phillips from Toy Story. Both of them are the sisters of the antagonists (Hannah for Sid and Wavern for Naga). Both of them hate their evil brothers. Unlike Wavern, Hannah doesn't die. She is similiar to Starfire from DC series. Both of them are the sisters of villains (Starfire for Blackfire, Wavern for Naga). She is one of the protagonists who appears as a spirit similiar to Koda's mother from Brother Bear. Similiar Heroes Starfire (DC series) Hannah Phillips (Toy Story) Koume and Kotake (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Gallery 0258.png BBB362.png Drago_and_Wavern_on_a_date.png Spirit_wavern.png Wavern_Dragon.JPG Waverncrossdrago.png wavern10.jpg Wavern001.jpg Waverebgbang.PNG Wavern_2.jpg Wavern_núcleo.PNG Wavern_stand.png Wavern_recuerdo_ep6.PNG Wavern.png Navigation Category:Bakugan Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Paranormal Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Gentle Giants Category:Aliens Category:Saved Soul Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Posthumous